


After Valuables

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost trembled with rage the minute he viewed a false valuable instead of a rare one.





	After Valuables

I never created Gentleman Ghost.

Gentleman Ghost trembled with rage the minute he viewed a false valuable instead of a rare one and recalled picking a woman's pocket in darkness.

THE END


End file.
